


Half Irish

by Zilo



Category: Eminem (Musician), Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prison, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eminem ends up in OZ and O'Reily has a chat with him.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Irish

 

The shower room wasn’t empty.  O’Reily hadn’t planned it but found it a perfect opportunity to study the newest transfer. 

He hung his white towel on the rack and kept his expression level as the other man’s eyes narrowed as he neared.  He turned on the shower farthest from him.

Sharp blue eyes meet hazy green ones.  “What?”  Defensive.

A slight smile, open friendly, completely for show.  “You’re the new guy, Mathers right?”

Slight nod.  “Mmm.”

O’Reily’s eyes were immediately drawn to the intricate Celtic cross tattoo across the other man’s right shoulder blade.  “Hm.  Didn’t know you were Irish.”

“Half.  What’s it to you?”

“Hey, O’Reily okay?”  The guy pointed at himself and a fleck of water flew off his elbow and hit Marshall’s cheek.  “Full-blooded Irish here, you don’t have to get defensive.”

“Yeah okay.”  The blue-eyed man stepped back under the spray of hot water, his intense gaze never breaking contact.  Then after a moment; “Black Irish huh?”

A chuckle.  “Black like my soul, man.”

A slight smirk curved at the other man’s lips and a companionable silence settled between them.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this as the opening to a long sexy fic between the two that I never ended up writing. So much potential!


End file.
